


'Til the End of the Night

by kiki-eng (kiki_eng)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_eng/pseuds/kiki-eng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Adam needs a hero. Adam is holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night."</p><p>"Adam needs to stop referring to himself in third person and quoting Bonnie Tyler," says Brad. "It's unattractive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til the End of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://kradamadness.dreamwidth.org/59307.html?thread=6433451#cmt6433451) at kradamadness.
> 
> Many thanks to calvinahobbes for beta-reading and title consultation.

"Adam needs a hero. Adam is holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night."

"Adam needs to stop referring to himself in third person and quoting Bonnie Tyler," says Brad. "It's unattractive."

Adam peers at Brad through the smoke and flashing multi-coloured lights. The smoke is perhaps a bit excessive, or, there are really unfortunate wind currents? Air currents. Or something. There seems to be a lot of smoke- Fog- Stuff. "Everything about me is attractive," he says. "I am an attractive person. Of many attractive qualities. Who is holding out for a hero."

"'Til the end of the night. You said, yes. I don’t think your odds are very good."

" _Where have all the good men gone_ , Bradley, _where_?"

"Baby, you find out, you tell me, because fuck do you owe me for this night." Brad finishes off his glass and says, "I have decided that I want something delicious and purple in recompense," and then louder, "Kris, I would like something delicious and purple, please? If you could be magical?"

Adam eyes Kris speculatively. He's quite pretty, and _things_. "Magical?"

"Kris is the best bartender ever," says Brad and Kris laughs and Adam stares at him a little.

He has _beautiful eyes_. "Is he fast?" Adam asks.

"Sure," says Brad.

"Is he strong?" asks Adam.

Brad stares at Adam and then dissolves into giggles. "I'm not letting you forget this," he says. "The time you made us close down the bar so that you could quote Bonnie Tyler and flirt incredibly badly with the bartender."

There's a part of Adam that considers this. "Are you strong?"

Kris laughs a little again and smiles. "Strong enough," he says, and then winks and moves down the bar to help someone else.

He is really, really pretty. Adam turns back to Brad who sips his new drink and says, "You realise that he's not going home with you, right?"

Brad is right about that night. Brad is often right. It is frequently one of his more annoying qualities. In this case it is not too terrible, because Adam, somehow, in spite of Bonnie Tyler and drunkenness, ends up with a phone number. Not that night, and not the night after that; he doesn't go back for a while, because he strongly remembers having had a conviction that Bonnie Tyler was the answer to all of life's problems, including and perhaps especially the mullets, along with believing that he had met the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. His judgement that night was questionable, but he did get one thing right.


End file.
